It's Tails's Life
by Anonymous Gravity Falls Fan
Summary: There are lots of stories about Tails being raised by Sonic or another good person, but what if Robotnik was the one who raised Tails? What if Robotnik raised Tails from birth before Tails met Sonic?
There are lots of stories about Tails being raised by Sonic or another good person, but what if Robotnik was the one who raised Tails? What if Robotnik raised Tails from birth before Tails met Sonic? In this story, Tails is a young misguided fox who has been raised by Robotnik since birth. One day, he has a chance to take the right path when Bunnie Rabbot is brought in for Roboticization. Will he make the right choice, join the freedom fighters and become Sonic's best friend? Or will he choose the wrong path, stay in Robotropolis and become Robotnik's heir? This fanfic takes place before the events of the sonic Saturday AM cartoon. Rated K+ for mild cartoon violence. Hurt/Comfort/Alternate Universe fanfic. One of my older fanfictions.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. SEGA owns Sonic, Tails and Robotnik. 4Kids owns Bokkun. Archie Comics owns everything else.

It's Tails's Life

Prologue

The crackling of the Roboticizer could be heard as Miles's parents were roboticized. Miles was a one year old two tailed male fox. Robotnik was holding Miles in his arms, blocking Miles's view of the Roboticizer. Robotnik's nephew, Snively, reached for Miles to out him in the Roboticizer.

"No, Snively. I will care for him like a son as he is." Robotnik said as he lifted Miles and hugged him gently.

"But sir, what if he rebels against us?" Snively asked.

"Don't worry; we will teach him certain things and other things, we will keep secret from him until he is old enough to understand." Robotnik replied.

From that point on, Robotnik cared for Miles as a son and never once thought about putting Miles in the Roboticizer.

Nine Years Later

Miles was lying down on the streets of Robotropolis. The sky was clear and sunny. However, there were no grass or trees in sight. Instead, there were machines and robots everywhere. Miles would have been terrified if it weren't for Robotnik's orders to leave him alone.

 _Is this really worth it? Is this truly the right thing to do? I just can_ _'_ _t help but wonder if, maybe, all of this is wrong. I was spared while my parents were turned into robots, but for what? Could Robotnik be hiding something from me? If so, what?_ Miles thought.

Miles got up and went to his favorite restaurant, the Casino Night Zone. He got some noodles and sat down by his best friend, Bokkun, who Miles had saved by tampering with Bokkun's wiring. He called Miles 'Tails' because of his two tails.

"Tails, Robotnik's going to show you how they make the robots, right?" Bokkun asked.

"Yeah. He's going to show me tonight. Why?" Miles replied.

"Tails, once he shows you, get out. What they're doing is wrong. They roboticized me and it wasn't at all pleasant." Bokkun warned.

"I'll ask Robotnik about this." Miles said.

"No. Don't ask him or he's never going to let you out of HQ. Tails, have you been wondering why Robotnik never Roboticized you?" Bokkun said.

"I've always wondered about that." Miles said.

"Because you are the chosen one. Robotnik wants you on his side because of that. He knows his plans will go wrong if he attempts to roboticize you, so he treated you like a son and never attempted to roboticize you." Bokkun explained.

Miles went to bed thinking about what Bokkun said when Robotnik came in.

"Miles, is something bothering you?" Robotnik asked.

"Well, I've been wondering, is what we're doing wrong? I mean, to go around robbing others of their freedom, is it truly the right thing to do?" Miles asked.

"Miles, dear boy, I will explain everything. But not now." Robotnik replied.

"Also, how come you didn't roboticize me?" Miles asked.

"Because I saw you as an ally, as a son, as a partner. If I had roboticized you, I would have lost my one chance to have a son." Robotnik replied.

"You're lying." Miles said, tears in his eyes.

Robotnik walked out of the room and Miles quietly followed him. Robotnik entered a room and Miles watched from a window on a side of the room beside the door. Bokkun was chained to a chair and Robotnik was in front of Bokkun. Multiple robot dogs were circling Bokkun.

"What did you tell Miles!?" Robotnik yelled.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Bokkun yelled.

"Fine then. Robots, destroy him!" Robotnik yelled.

The robots leaped into Bokkun and ripped him apart piece by piece.

"Tails, run!" Bokkun yelled when he saw Miles in the window.

Miles ran as fast as he could towards the roboticizing room where Robotnik caught up with him.

"Why did you have to do that!? He was my best friend!" Miles yelled

"Miles, please, you don't understand. We can't have any traitors. By the way, now that we're here, I will show you how we create the robots." Robotnik said.

A teenage female rabbit was shoved into the Roboticizer. The machine was turned on and the rabbit shrieked. There were tears in her eyes and she was obviously in pain.

"H-Help…m-me." The rabbit pleaded.

 _This is just cruel. She_ _'_ _s obviously in pain and doesn_ _'_ _t want to be a robot._ Tails thought.

"Bunnie Rabbot, you may have escaped before, but not this time." Robotnik said as Bunnie's left arm and both her legs were roboticized.

Miles broke the Roboticizer before any more of Bunnie's body could be roboticized.

"Alright, Robotnik. What are you really up to?" Miles asked.

"Miles you should be grateful. I cared for you instead of roboticizing you. I gave you fresh food and clean water. I even gave you clothes and shelter. In fact, you may take over when I die and you may even follow in my footsteps." Robotnik said.

"Forget it!" Miles yelled.

Miles grabbed hold of Bunnie's arm and rushed her out of Robotropolis. Once they were out of Robotropolis, Bunnie led Miles to the Great Forest and into Knothole. When they got to Knothole, Bunnie led Miles to the freedom fighters.

"I'm back. I got captured and half Roboticized, but Tails here rescued me." Bunnie said.

"Tails…that's the same name my friend gave me." Miles said.

"Where is your friend?" Sonic asked.

"He warned me about Robotnik's goals, but he got destroyed by Robotnik as a result. He was really nice, even if he was a robot and I had to reprogram him so he could be on my side." Miles replied.

"Tails, huh? Hey, Tails. Would you like to join us?" Sonic asked.

"Of course if it means defeating Robotnik." Tails replied.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way." Bunnie said with smile.

From that moment on, Tails trained to be a freedom fighter and fought Robotnik alongside his new friends.

The End


End file.
